


Invitación

by Stiles_Derek



Series: Te Amare por Siempre [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boda, M/M, Weddings, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Derek/pseuds/Stiles_Derek





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

Chicos como ya saben pronto publicare el capitulo 14 de "El Lobo Elije, el humano opina y el destino decide" y este capitulo estará centrado en la boda de Stiles y Derek, y ya que es un capitulo muy importante y especial para mi ya que muchas de las cosas descritas en el capitulo me gustaría hacerlas el dia de mi boda, claro si algún día me llego a casar, en fin, e decidido q algunos afortunados serán participes de en este día tan especial para Derek y Stiles. Por lo q lanzo la siguiente convocatoria.

En la parte de los comentarios del capítulo 14 me tiene q decir la razón o razones por las cuales ustedes crean que merecen asistir a la boda de Derek &Stiles, y en el caso de que ganaran como les gustaria salir en el fic ya sea con su nombre real o uno inventado ( un nombre y apellido) y también q les gustaría ser, humano, hombre lobo, etc. ( por favor se q son muy creativos pero como dije en un principio; " voy a tratar de apegarme lo mas q pueda a la serie", asi q no se proyecten tanto con lo q quieren ser) de preferencia una creatura q haya salido en la serie.También me pueden decir q les gustaría hacer, es decir, tener una charla con Derek y Stiles, darse unos besos con alguno de sus hijos (uupss... Ya los spoile un poco)  
Tiene ha más tardar hasta el viernes 24 de julio para dejar su comentario.  
!Suerte a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

FAVOR DE CONFIRMAR SU ASISTENCIA A LA BODA DEL SR. HALE Y EL SR. STILINSKI 


End file.
